


Family

by DameMond



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Janne and his cursing made me set up the rating dammit, M/M, married with two adopted kids, pardon the self indulging diabetes, started fun but then somehow went downhill, then sweet again, they’re both in their late 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameMond/pseuds/DameMond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yew gets swamped in work. Janne gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the beginning of July. I'm happy to share more stories between these two after so long. Things have been a lil hectic, eheh. I made a "future" with a few friends for Janne and Yew where they adopt two kids from Harena when they finally live together as an official couple, and, gasp, is that a grown-up Janne?!
> 
> I actually struggled about writing a story with the kids a lot, but I'm happy with starting soft about them.
> 
> Many thanks to traitorminion for beta-ing me, as always!

 

“Kids are in bed,” Yew heard Janne say from behind his chair, though he didn’t raise his eyes from the patrol reports on his desk. Janne’s voice was low, like a purr, a sound Yew knew very well and was only saved for when both were alone. He knew Janne was trying to get Yew to look at him.

“So?” Yew decided to play along. Years of marriage made him get used to Janne’s not-so-subtle (and private) flirting and teasing, perceiving what he would do next. He still didn’t look at him when Janne wrapped his arms around his neck. “I thought Fenrir would ask you to stay with him.”

Yew felt Janne’s arms shrugging and let out a hum when he felt his cold nose burying in the crook of his neck. “Four-year-olds can be easily knocked to sleep with a ghost story.”

Yew’s eyes widened in alarm before spinning around, finding Janne with a mischievous smirk on his lips. He stared back at him. “You didn’t.”

“Of course I didn’t, you idiot, I’m not a monster. I stayed until he fell asleep.” Yew sighed in relief. Fenrir, their adopted son, was already having trouble leaving the habit of sneaking into their bed at night. To add monsters would be a bit too much for the already jumpy kid.

It took Yew a few seconds to realize he had been tricked.

He squinted at Janne before speaking. “I thought you’d take your kids more seriously.”

“‘ey, I do, Freya was close to land a hit on me today with her wooden sword.”

“Be careful, Janne, she’s _seven_. We only have two kids.”

A groan as Janne pulled Yew up from his desk chair, the latter rolling his eyes as the first gave a self-assuring smirk. “I train the novice guards every day, Yew, I’ll be careful with my own children.”

“Good.” Yew smiled, poking his chest where the Crystalguard’s crest was over his shirt. It was a lazy wear for days off-duty. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got work to do.”

But Janne wasn’t going to give up so easily, and Yew wasn’t expecting him to do so. “Whoa there, not so fast, you’ve been working all day, locked in here.” This time Janne’s face showed a frown and Yew knew playtime was over. “Look, I know we kinda… fell into a routine and all that, but I don’t want you to lock yourself up in a room buried in papers while we’re all outside. You fought for this future, you deserve to enjoy it.”

Yew sighed, knowing at what Janne was referring to. He felt Janne’s hands slide down from his shoulders to his wrists. A gentle gesture that years ago would’ve been foreign to both of them (even more to Janne), and yet he still could make Yew get goosebumps with so much as the brush of his hand as if they were teenagers again.

He looked down to his boots before replying. “I know, but I’m the highest authority because of that, and that requires me to do an extra job. It doesn’t bother me, Janne, really.”

“My ass it doesn’t. Maybe it doesn't bother you to be locked one day or two, but you’ve been swamped in work for two weeks now. I remember what you told me about your father, Yew.” Yew winced, at both the memory and Janne’s venomous tone when he talked about him. It was a deep would he still had to heal. “He barely paid attention to you, you only had your brother after your mother was gone. We have two kids we brought with us from Harena two years ago, they deserve a family too.”

That hit quite deep, though Yew wouldn’t admit it right away. He wanted to reply, hurt, a “since when did you become the mature one?”, but then he realized.

Wasn’t Janne always there to get him out of trouble? To help him when he got doubts about himself? Despite their early differences and a grumpy personality, Janne had always managed to help him walk down a path without tripping.

From classmates to friends, from friends to best friends, from best friends to brothers in arms and then, to lovers. Now both wore rings, tied in chains around their necks under their clothes.

And no, Yew would rather not count the time they were enemies, even if a part of his brain was screaming at him to never forget what Janne had wanted (and died for): a family, his family.

Realization hit Yew like a brick and his face was probably a mirror of what he felt, for he saw Janne scrutinizing his face with a worried frown on his features.

Right, he was part of Janne’s family now, wasn’t he? And he was ruining everything, _again_. His brain wouldn’t stop racking, a familiar sensation of dread crawling on his skin. Pathetic.

He hadn’t cried in years.

Janne, who couldn’t read minds, was utterly flabbergasted by Yew’s quick change of mood. “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s wrong? Hey, Yew, come on now, look at me? Please?”

“I’m sorry, I…” Yew let a shaky breath escape. _Pathetic_ , his brain kept chanting like a mantra while another part of his head just wanted for it to _shut up_. He choked on his words and had to swallow before being able to speak. “I’m ruining it, aren’t I?”

However, he felt at ease when Janne gave him a reassuring smile, but something about it made his chest feel tight. “Sorry to say, but it’d take a dozen of false gods to take my family down. Ain’t gonna give you the credit.”

That made Yew laugh despite himself, forcing his mind to shut up. “I’m supposed to be the mature one here, Janne.”

And yet, Yew could tell that even if Janne was lightheartedly saying these things to keep Yew afloat, he’d take pity of whoever dared to harm Janne’s current family. It’d be a feral wrath worth a thousand false gods.

“You rubbed off on me, I suppose.” Janne said, shaking his head. His hair moved behind him, as long and hypnotizing as it had always been. He had always refused to cut it. “It’s been… what? Nine years? Something had to stick.”

“Ten,” Yew corrected. “Ten since we saved the world, fifteen since we met… or was it sixteen?”

“Damn, I feel old.”

“Because you are.”

“Fuck off,” Janne growled, but couldn’t hide his grin when Yew began to laugh at his reaction.

“We’re still young, Janne, don’t worry.”

“I heard kids make you age faster.”

“Really? I see Sir Nikolai even younger when he has Fenrir hooked with his stories.”

They continued their small banter, exiting Yew’s study, walking down the long, dark corridor and up the stairs until they reached their bedroom door, walking silently past the two bedrooms next to their own to avoid waking a certain pair of siblings.

“Janne,” Yew called, softly, as his husband struggled with their own door. He didn’t seem to be listening, but Yew knew he was. “Thank you for everything you do...”

The door opened and Janne stepped in, pulling Yew inside for a kiss that almost made him trip due to the surprise. When they parted, panting slightly and hands lost on each other, Janne smirked against his lips and mumbled: “That’s what familes are for, right? Do I get payback?”

Yew couldn’t resist following his lead, feeling the rest of his self doubt disappearing to the back of his head. “Maaaybe...”

Janne raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And what will it be?”

“The best family you could ask for.”

It was a bold statement, a silent promise that said “I won’t be like him” and “I won’t leave you alone”.

Janne smiled back at him, guiding Yew to their bed.

“I’ll take it.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Look, I like the thought of them having a family and I will go down with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
